Continuer avec le passé
by Asagie
Summary: Law poursuivait de nombreux objectifs. Et pour cela il marchait main dans la main avec ses souvenirs. OS


**Et bien, me voilà dans un nouveau fandmon pour moi ! Après y avoir beaucoup lu, je me lance dans l'écriture dans cet univers bien vaste. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des 24h du FoF avec pour thème "** **Les souvenirs sont dangereux. On les tourne et on les retourne jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail et chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on continue à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blesse.", citation de Mark Lawrence. Et je dois bien dire que le passé de Law m'a semblé être parfait pour coller à ce thème ! Rien de bien joyeux en somme donc.**

 **J'adooore lire des reviews. Comme tous ceux qui écrivent je m'en doute bien, alors faites une heureuse, et à vos reviews ! Et bonne lecture dans tous les cas ~**

* * *

 **Les souvenirs sont dangereux. On les tourne et on les retourne jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail et chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on continue à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blesse.**

(Mark Lawrence)

La plage semblait être faite du plus doux et fin grain possible. D'une blancheur seulement tranchée par les rares cailloux sombres. D'anciennes pierres volcaniques qui avaient eu le temps de se polir et devenant alors presque aussi douces que le sable pour les pieds nus. Un petit coin de paradis. Entre deux îles de North Blue bien moins accueillantes, cette île était une alcôve d'une tranquillité totale et acceptée avec joie par tous les membres de l'équipage.

Le sous-marin d'un jaune canari venait de prendre ses dispositions pour le reste de la journée et la nuit qui allait suivre. Ils ne lèveraient pas l'ancre avant le lendemain alors le capitaine laissa quartier libre sur cette île au demeurant totalement déserte d'habitant. Malgré son allure paradisiaque les très nombreux pirates qui longeaient les côtes, s'arrêtant souvent comme eux l'avaient fait, devaient avoir réduit à néant toute chance pour les habitants de se développer. C'était après tout l'une des dernière îles avant que des terres bien moins propices à la tranquillité ne se suivent sur la grande route. En étant sans aucune protection de l'un des grands Empereurs, la laissant alors au main de n'importe quel pirate ou pilleur.

Dans ces conditions, difficile de vivre sereinement, les habitant avaient du fuir et rejoindre des terres plus protégées, sûrement moins paradisiaques mais la tranquillité n'avait pas de prix.

Trafalgar D. Law décida lui aussi de visiter cette île. Il n'y attendait rien. Mais voulait sortir de leur bâtiment. Il laissa donc derrière lui son fière sous-marin au Jolly Roger arborant cet incessant sourire narquois.

 _Ce sourie éternel que tu arborais avec moi Cora. Ce drapeau si proche de celui du flamant rose. Malgré ce qui a pu se passer je n'ai pas sût m'en défaire. Revoyant alors tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dès que je le vois. Tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai subi._

L'île, comme escompté, ne présentait pas grand intérêt. Il ne restait plus grand chose d'une quelconque civilisation passée. Mais la douce brise, le soleil caressant sa peau, le bruit des animaux, de la vie, restait un spectacle dont il voulait se repaître et en profiter le plus possible. Alors il continuait de marcher. Tranchant de son Nodachi les fougères environnantes, qui l'empêchaient de poursuivre son chemin.

Alors le voilà, continuant tout droit. Il entendait à peine au loin ses nakamas mais il ne s'en inquièta pas. Ses hommes étaient des personnes de confiance et savaient tout à fait se défendre contre la plupart des agresseurs qu'ils pourraient possiblement rencontrer sur leur chemin. Cette île totalement vide de vie humaine n'était donc d'aucun danger pour son équipage.

Plus on avançait dans cette forêt dense, plus la chaleur se faisait intense. L'humidité rendait la peau moite et les vêtements de plus en plus mouillés. Law finit par retirer son chapeau de laine pour s'éponger le front tout en s'adossant à un arbre.

 _Ce chapeau que j'ai depuis tant d'années. Je ne sais même plus qui me l'a acheté. Ma famille ? Mes parents ? Il m'avait toujours suivi. Je vois encore ces fois où Lamy tentait de me le voler. Je me mettais alors à bouder jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de me le rendre. Malgré le fait que j'étais le plus âgé, tu étais bien souvent plus mature que moi._

La forêt semblait continuer à se densifier, malgré tout Law continua son chemin. Son éternel moue moqueuse accrochée au visage. Tout cela l'amusait grandement. Réveillant son côté pirate, il en était devenu un car il souhaitait plus que tout trouver le one piece, mais c'était aussi dans sa nature. La recherche, la découverte. Cette adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans ses viences face à l'inconnu qui pourrait alors devenir menaçant et dangereux à chaque instant.

Cette île déserte ne remplissait peut-être pas tous les critères du grand frisson, néanmoins, l'inconnu l'attirait toujours. Que demander de plus dans une île dont il était certain d'avoir un jour accueilli des habitants ? Même si la découverte d'un trésor était très peu probable, trouver des traces d'anciennes habitations, peut-être même une autre culture avec laquelle était accompagnée de mythes encore inconnus, suffisait à le ravir.

Alors il continua d'avancer. Malgré cette végétation dense qui ne laissait présager aucune trace de quelconques habitations que ce soit.

Ce fût ainsi que sans prévenir, Law se trouva à la lisière de la forêt. Devant lui s'étendait une ville. Un petit village pour être plus précis. Des maisons étaient regroupées autour de deux rues perpendiculaires, on pouvait aussi apercevoir plus loin un bâtiment plus haut que les autres orné d'un cloché.

En s'approchant, Law put découvrir que tout le village était fait de pierres blanches. Les ronces et la végétation avaient tout envahi, passant par toutes les fissures que laissaient les pierres les déplaçant alors. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'endroit avait été laissé à l'abandon et la nature avait repris ses droits. Cependant Law pouvait encore imaginer la beauté passée du lieu.

 _Flevance est devenue ainsi elle aussi ? Cette ville qui m'a vu naître, où les miens ont vécu, ont été exploité et sont morts du Saturnisme dans l'indifférence générale. Non, tout le monde le savait mais personne n'a daigné nous prévenir et nous aider. Ma maison a-t-elle disparu entre les ronces recouvrant et faisant disparaitre tous les signes qui restaient du passage de notre famille ?_

Les maisons étaient toutes vides. Les habitants n'étaient pas partis dans la précipitation, sûrement avaient-ils prévus leur départ et avaient pris soin d'emmener avec eux toutes leurs possessions. Et malheureusement pour Law, aucune trace d'une culture différente, rien de ce qu'il n'avait déjà pu voir dans d'autres îles dans North Blue.

Le nuit finissait par tomber. Il était temps de rejoindre leur camp de base avant que l'obscurité ne devienne trop dense et rende impossible la traversé de la forêt. Alors il fit demi-tour sans un regard en arrière pour cette ville abandonnée comme il y en avait eu tant d'autres avant.

Le retour fut bien plus long. Et même si il ne l'admettrait jamais, Law vit bien qu'il s'était perdu plusieurs fois lors de sa traversé. Il avait pourtant tracé sa route à grand coup de Nodachi mais à la nuit tombée il était bien plus compliqué de retrouver des traces de son ancien passage.

Les animaux fuyaient à son passage. Ces derniers avaient depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude du passage d'un Homme et Law ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que aucun des pirates de passage ne s'étaient donné la peine de traverser cette végétation dense comme il l'avait fait. Aucunes histoires ne laissaient croire que ce lieu avait un quelconque intérêt, Law venait de prouver cela par ses dernières recherches. Mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment.

Un cri strident lui fit lever la tête. Un immense oiseau noir était dans les branches d'un arbre à quelques mètres de lui. L'oiseau battait des ailes dans une volonté manifeste de sembler menaçant, Law put voir sous l'animal la présence d'un nid avec des œufs à l'étrange couleur rougeâtre. Une mère qui tentait de protéger sa progéniture. Ses grands mouvement d'ailes furieux et inquiets firent voler l'une de ses immenses plumes noirs jusqu'au sol devant le capitaine.

 _Je n'ai jamais compris ton amour pour ton long manteau de plumes noires. Il t'était arrivé de le brûler un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de ta maladresse mais il avait continué à te suivre quoi qu'il advienne. Je l'ai longtemps haït, car ces plumes me faisaient penser à celles roses de ton frère. Mais malgré ce que je disais tu le conservais, un sourire bien trop triste sur les lèvres lorsque je critiquais ton manteau. J'avais fini par arrêter de dire quoi que ce soit._

Malgré les détours et la perte de temps dans la forêt, Law finit par rejoindre son équipage avant que la nuit ne tombe tout à fait. Après s'être balader dans le calme si particulier que pouvait proposer une forêt vierge, le retour au bruit des Hommes lui parut étrange.

Les cris, les rires, les blagues et les acclamations de joie lancées par l'équipage au retour de leur capitaine n'étaient cependant pas désagréables. La joie de vivre était communicative, et Law prit place à côté de son second en acceptant le verre tendu par Penguin avec un petit hochement de tête.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'ensemble de l'équipage comprenne que leur capitaine était de bonne humeur et que la soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Alors l'alcool coula à flot. Les langues se délièrent, les esprits se firent plus joyeux et l'équipage fut plus bruyant que jamais. Se mettant même à chanter des chants de marins et faire quelques pas de danse peu sûrs.

Law laissa faire et regarda toute cette joyeuse débandade avec un petit sourire. Le futur s'annonçait incertain et dangereux, cela serait sûrement une des dernières nuit de fête avant que la quête du one piece ne les fasse rencontrer de nombreux problèmes. Il se permit de faire une room sur un pauvre Shachi totalement aviné et qui mit bien longtemps avant de comprendre que certains de ses membres n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle. Faisant exploser de rire les autres membres de l'équipage.

 _Ce pouvoir, ce fruit du démon que tu as cherché et volé au péril de ta vie. Pour me sauver Cora. Me sauver de cette maladie qui me menaçait d'une mort qui avait touchée bien des miens. Cette maladie que l'on disait incurable. Et toi, tu avais trouvé la solution. Elle m'a permis de m'échapper de ce sort funeste qui m'avait condamner, mais elle apporta aussi ta mort._

La fête avait fini par toucher à sa fin. Laissant l'équipage endormi d'un sommeil bien lourd sur la plage à la belle étoile. Le réveil s'annonçait difficile dans quelques heures, mais qu'importe la soirée avait été belle.

Law retourna à bord pour s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil. Retrouvant sa cabine plongée dans l'obscurité, laissant apercevoir dans un coin des avis de recherche du Joker. Il déposa sa veste sur un siège, le tissu sombre laissait difficilement voir le Jolly Roger et le nom de Corazon inscrits dessus. Son doux bonnet tacheté la rejoignit avec calme.

Puis, plus rien. Plus un bruit. Une longue silhouette était étendue sur son lit, s'endormant pour que demain elle puisse continuer à avancer.


End file.
